Burning Desire
by inspired85
Summary: This is a one shot lemon between Edward and Bella. WARNING - zesty and ripe with lemony juice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot. A friend of mine wanted me to re-create a very vivid Edward fantasy for her. So here it is Molly, your very own lemon. I got carried away with it and figured maybe everyone might need some lemon juice in their life. **

**Molly – This is your own private, crawling Edward Lemon – I hope you likey ;o) xx**

BPOV

*

*

It felt like there were a million tiny butterflies fluttering inside my tummy, tickling me into submission, though I wouldn't relinquish my hold on them. I had to contain my nervousness, rein it in, and keep it in check. This was something that I had been planning for a while now, with the help of Alice of course. She had taken me shopping and, much to my chagrin had bought me thousands of dollars worth of lingerie. It amazed me that it cost so much considering how little material there actually was. My body shuddered at the thought, an all encompassing blush flushed rapidly through my tiny frame.

Here I stood, smack bang in the middle of Edward's room. I felt ludicrous. It was so embarrassing. I turned to face the glass window that covered the entire back wall of the room. In it I could see my reflection and I must admit that the semi-naked girl reflected there actually set my pulse racing. Her long mahogany curls hung midway down her back. They framed the pale complexion of her face perfectly, running over her shoulders and skimming her firm breasts that were covered in tiny scraps of blue lace.

I continued to look at my own reflection, my eyes lowering over the soft hollow of stomach, over my slight hips and coming to rest on the matching lace g-string. A crimson wave of heat smothered my face in another blush_. Oh God, what am I doing?_ I mentally chastised myself. He was going to see me and think I was an idiot. Who was I kidding? I couldn't pull this off. How was I meant to seduce Edward when I didn't even know how? Oh God, he is going to come in here, see me standing in this ridiculous get up and laugh.

Before my self-doubt could drown me in its suffocating choke hold I felt a whoosh of cold air. My head bowed in shame as Edward walked in on me, ogling my own reflection in the window. I waited for his laugh to peel through the room but instead all that reached my ears was stony silence, maybe he had high tailed it out of here before he could hurt my feelings with his laughter. I raised my head up slowly and saw Edward's heavenly frame stood in the doorway, as still as a statue, unmoving.

*

*

EPOV

*

*

I couldn't believe it. There in front of me was my Bella, but something about her was different. Maybe it was the fact that she was no longer clothed from head to toe in her usual attire. Maybe it was the fact that the only thing that covered her velvety smooth skin was two tiny, very see through, scraps of blue lace. Her back was to me and the sight of her bare ass cheeks, the arch of her back was absolutely breathtaking but nothing could prepare me for the image that assaulted my eyes as she turned around to face me, timidly. She was exquisite, she took my breath away.

My eyes bulged out of my head and believe me, seeing as my face was akin to a sculpted statue; it was a pretty impressive thing to achieve. There she stood, in the middle of my room, looking more edible than I had ever seen her before. Her body sang to me even more than her blood had. I drank the picture of her in greedily.

She stood with her legs slightly apart, one hand on her hip and the other hovering just above her breast. She looked delectable, and the desire that I saw burning in her eyes made me hard. She didn't even have to touch me, that was how much I wanted her. I had to have her. Now.

A strangled cry escaped as I choked out her name. "Bella..."

My voice trailed off, I was lost for words. With the mention of her name the hand that had hovered above her breast dropped down to skim over her budding nipple, grazing it gently, sending a wave of tremors through her as a small erotic moan passed through her rose bud lips.

I dropped to my knees, no longer able to stand. Desire continued to lick at my insides and instantly I wished to be closer to her. Just as I started to edge towards her Bella moaned again.

"Edward...it seems to me that the tables are a little uneven. I - " she paused to wave a hand at her gorgeous, scantily clad body, "seem to be practically naked. While you - " she jabbed a finger in my direction, "are still fully clothed." A teasing grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Before she could even expel her next breath I was back on my knees, clad in nothing but my boxers that bulged with my arousal. My clothes, all but ripped to shreds in my haste to comply with her every demand, lay behind me.

My eyes raked slowly over every minute detail of her yielding flesh and my mind was full of thoughts about all the things I wanted to do to her. Oh but God she was stunning. I had never seen this side to Bella and it was so sexy. A growl rumbled low in my chest, my body shook with the lust that filled my lifeless heart, bringing it back to life with its molten heat.

Bella seemed pleased with my reaction and with one hand still placed on her hip, her thumb skimming just under the lace of her panties, she crooked the forefinger of her other hand towards me, signaling me to come closer.

My legs still wouldn't co-ordinate with my mind so, on my hands and knees, I dragged myself towards her, crawling. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it back absentmindedly as a bigger need over powered me, my need to taste her.

I edged closer to her, closer to the object of my desire, closer to her delicate flower. The scent of her arousal hit me with the force of a jack hammer and I flicked my tongue out hoping that I could taste it in the air. I continued further and further, crawling, begging to be allowed access to her hot, wet folds.

Finally, I reached my love and I looked up at her, my mouth open slightly, parted in anticipation. I reached out to stroke her engorged centre and as I did so her knees trembled and I pulled her down, altering my position so that she was straddled over me, her thighs clenching around my waist.

*

*

BPOV

*

*

I spun round to face him and I soon as my eyes locked with his all my doubts and fears were chased away. His eyes burned with a fire so intense. This spurred me on and I decided that maybe Alice was right, maybe this would work. An excited, giddy rush pumped through my veins, goading me on.

Edward looked like he was about to explode as I heard my name escape from his lips. The sound of my name on his tongue made me hot with need, I yearned for him. He looked like he was struggling to hold on to his control but it was too late for mine, it was already gone.

I lifted one of my hands, which were resting on my hips, and gingerly stroked my breast through the lace of my bra. The friction excited me and a searing heat radiated through me, centering on my clit as it throbbed and pulsed for him.

In the next moment he dropped to his knees. The knowledge that I had brought him to his knees elicited a thrill, racing through me, setting my insides on fire. He was just about to move when, with my new found courage, I informed him of the difference in our state of undress, or not in his case. Before I could bat an eyelid he was back on the floor completely, gloriously, and wondrously naked. Well except for his boxers but my eyes had barely registered this as they remained fixed on his perfectly sculpted abs.

The sexiest sound came from somewhere deep within him as a guttural growl resonated through the room. Goosebumps covered every inch of my flesh. I ached for him. I motioned him to come closer, to come get me.

He crawled towards me; his eyes focused on one thing and one thing only, my slick wetness. His sinewy muscles rippled under his pale skin as he edged closer. He paused, a few feet in front of me, and took in a deep breath. I knew he could smell my arousal and then he did the most curious thing. His flicked out his tongue, as if he could taste it.

He was in front of me now, my body was screaming for his touch. As if he could read my mind he reached his fingers out, brushing across my engorged clit, and my body trembled at his touch. He dragged me down on the floor, perching me on top of him. My legs encircled his waist, clenching them around him, trapping him, making him my hostage. I exerted a gentle pressure on his muscled chest knowing that I wasn't strong enough to move him but that he would anyway, and he did. Within moments he was laying down underneath me. He was at my mercy.

I looked up at Edward and the sheer bliss that smoldered there broke down all of my barriers. I leaned down to kiss him, my lips barely touching his. I pulled back and rolled my tongue around my lips, tasting his sweet cinnamon scent.

Another tortured growl escaped his lips as I ran my tongue across his chest, hovering over his defined pecks, smothering him in erotic, biting kisses. I ran my hands over his smooth, marble chest reveling in the shudder that passed through him. I dragged my lips down further, swirling my tongue against his honey tasting skin. My hunger for him overpowered me, holding me captive. I had to taste him. I reached for the waist band of his boxers that barely constrained his throbbing penis. I pulled them down, exposing him to me and I gasped.

"Edward, wow you're so..." I shook my head slightly from side to side, biting my lip. I had felt his hardness pulsating against me but it didn't do him justice. He was beautiful and my lips twitched, longing to taste him. With one final look up at him from under my lashes I went down, flicking my tongue over him.

A breath hissed out from between his clenched teeth as I took him in my mouth, sucking gently, massaging him with my tongue. My lips moved up and down, basking in his heady flavor. His fingers gripped the carpet, holding on as I increased my pace, grazing my teeth against his hardened shaft, pleasuring him intently. As my mouth relinquished its hold on him I flicked my tongue over the tip once more, rewarded with a taste of his sweet nectar. Mmmm. He tasted so good; it fuelled the raging fire that held my body prisoner.

In the space of a breath Edward reversed our positions and I was lying underneath him. His hard body hovered over me. He exerted just enough pressure so that, rather than dampening the fire coursing through me into glowing embers he sparked it, it became amplified, more intense. A vengeful look flitted over Edward's face, a crooked grin forming on his lips.

His face loomed over mine, his breathing coming out in raspy grasps, fanning me, making me giddy. "You really shouldn't have done that you know," his whispered, his mouth bent to my ear. I gulped suddenly, swallowing nervously. A sigh of pleasure bubbled out from inside me as I surrendered myself to him completely.

*

*

EPOV

*

*

I couldn't believe this seductive temptress sitting here in front of me was my Bella. She was doing things to me that I had never imagined in my wildest dreams. Her mouth was just finishing its ministrations on my hard, throbbing penis. It felt phenomenal, transporting me out of this world and into my own personal pleasure dome. It was all I could do not to flip her and pin her to the ground so that I could ravage her. My lust for her awakened me to my core. It consumed me. I let my love finish as she masterfully licked and sucked me. I felt her body shudder as she tasted my seed as it pearled into a creamy droplet on the tip: she licked it off and swallowed and oh God I had to have her, taste her.

I couldn't handle it anymore and as I alerted her to my failing self control with a few mumbled words, I flipped her underneath me, with inhuman speed, before she could even register what was happening. The look that washed over her exquisite features was one of pure submission as she offered herself to me completely.

I met her warm brown eyes and held her gaze as my lips hovered above hers and the taste of me on her lips pushed me over the abyss, I was lost in my own oblivion. Even though the capacity of mind was exponential all that filled it was her. I inhaled deeply, my nostrils flaring as her fragrant arousal attacked my senses. My lips travelled south, stopping at the curve of her firm, ripe breasts. My tongue snaked out to take her budding nipple in my mouth, tracing circles around its peak, sucking it, biting it softly while I tweaked her other nipple in between my fingers.

Her body shook visibly and she thrashed about, writhing on the floor below me. I lavished the same attention on the other one before I continued my downwards journey. My lips came to the spattering of curly hair above her precious flower and I had to fight against the convulsions that imprisoned my body as I breathed in her flowing juices. I lowered my head, intoxicated by her scent, as I captured her clit in my mouth, suckling gently at first.

Her hands found her way in to my already unkempt bronze locks, lacing them through the riot of my hair and tugging at it, matching my fervor with her roughness. She gyrated her hips, pushing against my lips harder, increasing the pressure. I could feel her losing control, her breathing faltered as waves of pleasure rippled through her. She screamed out my name, bucking her hips, as she sank into a blissful stupor.

I worked my way upwards again. I weaved my hands in her hair pulling her head back roughly but lovingly so that I could look into her eyes as I told her how much I needed to be inside her, feeling her tight, hot wetness pulsating around me, drawing me into her liquid depths. This reaction fuelled her desire and she clawed at my steely skin with her fragile, human hands, incapable of actually inflicting any form of pain.

With that my mouth sought out her lips, crushing them with the vigor of my hungry kisses. My tongue plunged into the softness of her mouth, tasting her honey sweet breath as she responded to my kiss. She tasted like heaven.

I dragged my lips down her face, leaving a trail of bittersweet kisses in their wake, tracing the curve of her neck with my ice cold tongue. The heat radiating from her skin set my mouth on fire, lighting my insides ablaze with a relentless inferno.

"Please Edward...make love to me..." she gasped into my ear, struggling for breath. My hardness pressed into the soft curve of her tummy, raw with need.

In the blink of an eye she deftly held me at the entrance of her delicious opening, hovering over me for the briefest of seconds, teasing me. Slowly but surely she sunk down onto me, sheathing me in her moistness.

A sigh hissed through my clenched teeth as I fought the urge to flip her over onto her back and ravage her. She obviously wanted to be in control of this so I resisted and let myself enjoy her as she rocked back and forth on top of me. I thrust up to meet her, increasing my movements as she grinded down on me with renewed passion.

The sight of her bouncing breasts had me aching to touch them so I reached out, squeezing her nipples gently. They puckered under my hands and my hunger for her swelled to dizzying heights. I could feel myself seeking out climax with each hungry pump of my engorged cock.

She rode me harder and harder and I could feel her nearing climax and this knowledge pushed me even closer to my own. With one final plunge into my own erotic haven I saw her eyes open as she toppled over the edge and into the cavernous oblivion of her orgasm.

Her muscles clenched tightly around me and in the same moment I climaxed, my vampire semen embedded into the very soul of her being, claiming her as mine. From this day until forever I owned her.

**Please review guys. There have been a lot of people reading my other story but nobody comments on it. I really want people to enjoy my stories and how do I know if you are or not if you don't leave reviews! Thanks guys **


	2. AN

Right guys – I firstly apologise sincerely for falling off the face of the earth but I have valid reasons (which I am not going to bore you with ). In a bid to attempt readers I am posting this as an A/N for my posted stories so far. I have finally come back to the world of fanfic – and have started a new story called The Shadow Walker so please read guys. I want to know what you all think and whether its worth continuing. So go and read my new story, review and renew my faith.

Thanks guys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
